eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevenka Davorka
Name Etymology Nevenka is a variant of Nevena. Davorka is unknown. History Nevenka Davorka is a Croatian who somehow ended up in the streets of Romania. Romanian teenager Cosmina Albu had been left in the streets as a child, and when she moved into Croatian territory, she found little Nevenka, barely more than two years old. She was clutching three letters. The first was a letter that had all of the little girl's personal information, which stated that she was Nevenka Davorka, born at 4:55 am, December 29, in the city of Zagreb, Croatia, and that she was 18 inches long at birth, and weighed 6.7 lbs. The second letter was from her mother, saying that she was very sorry, but she couldn't keep her any more. The third letter was to be given to her at age 16, saying that if she made it that far, to come and find her. Cosmina took the girl , and carried her back to Romania. Now with someone to care for, Cosmina set out to find a job, all the while, protecting Nevenka from any danger. But Cosmina knew that with little to no education, she wouldn't be able to find a job, so she gave the girl, along with the letters, to a friend of hers. That friend, however, in return, gave the girl to rich couple she was working for. They were delighted, seeing that they couldn't have children of her own, and that she had been left alone in streets by her own biological mother, they put that letter away, intending her never to find her biological mother. Then, at the age of 11, the biggest surprise came: Her letter to the Eastern European School of Magic. Her parents were surprised but delighted, but kept it a secret. Nevenka didn't mind, she had a gift, of course she didn't want to tell the world. It came as a surprise when the muggle-born Nevenka was sorted into Kask, but the girl fit in well, and despite having few friends, she loved it there. She was amazed at magic and was determined to learn everything and anything. She was teased by some, but backed off after she jinxed and hexed them. She lost more friends after that, but who cares? Life isn't about friends, is it? Appearance Nevenka, is no doubt, a fifteen-year-old beauty. Her takes pride in her looks, long dark brown hair and grey eyes. She often wonders if it's her own beauty, or her mother's. She dresses in clothes made of fine fabrics, but never seems to care if anything bad happens to them. Personality Nevenka is the house of arrogance, and if she doesn't have a lot, she has some. She is quiet, talking only when she has something to say, and when she's figured out what to say, she'd rather not say anything than to say something stupid. She is sneaky, and clever, and although she might have the capacity for stealing, why do it if I already have everything I could possibly need? She doesn't trust easily, not because she was abandoned, but because anyone can turn on her, and she's not experiencing that herself. Relationships Family Biological Mother She thinks of her, and generally does not care for her. She is weak, to just drop her off like that. Nevenka, on the other hand, is strong. Cosmina Albu She has found a job, a husband, and is a mother, yet she has never broken the bond between Nevenka and herself. Nevenka thinks highly of her. Ilie and Corina Nicolescu Nevenka's adoptive parents, she loves them like they were her real parents. Friends and Acquaintances Trivia * Her model is Taylor Marie Hill * Although she was taught Croatian, her main language is and always will be Romanian. It never left her behind, did it? * She speaks Romanian, Croatian, and Russian. Category:MelMione Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Kask Category:Kask Students Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Witch Category:Muggle-Born Category:Born in Croatia Category:Croatian Category:Romanian Category:Name begins with "N" Category:December Birthday Category:Sixth Years Category:Students